Armadura de la Condenacion
by memnarch
Summary: After Aizen is gone, what new threat will arise in Hueco Mundo? AU


Armadura de la Condenacion

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the fanart of the same name that inspired this story.

The hollow quivered in fear, its scales shaking in the dry breeze that howled across Hueco Mundo's stark landscape.

It considered itself to be fairly powerful. It had to be. Power meant survival in a world full of empty souls seeking to fill the voids in their hearts by consuming their fellow hollows.

The hollow itself was shaped like a European dragon, large and winged, with a gullet itching to release the fires constantly swirling in its belly. Its mighty wings could not help it now and no amount of fire could burn its foe.

It had tried running, flying, anything to get away. But Hueco Mundo's skies were bare and its surface was a barren desert. Going under the surface wasn't an option either. Though none could hope to match him individually, the Menos were formidable in numbers. And they were restless.

Even what was left of Las Noches offered no protection. What few ruins there were weren't enough to stop what was coming.

Its enemy was whispered about whenever it had met another adjuchas or the occasional arrancar. Some said it was an experiment left over from Aizen-sama's reign. Others said it was the last of the Vasto Lorde, gathering power for a great battle with Soul Society.

They called it many things. Demonio, Diablo, Venganza.

All were accurate, but none of them truly captured the ominous force's presence, as the dragonesque hollow soon discovered when the ground next to it erupted, its pursuer leaping out of the white, shifting sands.

Looming over its quarry, the hollow's mysterious attacker was a sight to behold. It leered down at its prey; its eyes completely white, as if blind, but glowing with an unnatural light. Around these two pale, heartless orbs was a mask. Unlike most hollow masks, this covering was half white and half black. Both sides had thin lines traced over their surface; red on the black side and black on the white. In addition, each half had a large horn reminiscent of a ram. Behind the horns, long, rank brown hair flowed, almost seeming to float in the dry desert breeze. The mask was stretched into a permanently toothy grin, its "mouth" stretched wide open as if in a growl. Within the mask's open mouth, a second mouth resided; its surface smooth, black and expressionless.

The thing's body was similarly divided. The entire right side of its torso, much like its face, was black with red, angular lines. Massive and muscled, this side of its body featured a long, shield-like covering, decorated with a design similar to its face; a toothy, grinning maw. The shield eventually tapered out, leading directly into its right hand, which was fairly humanesque. Its left side was white, with its arm covered in red, flame-like lines, leading up to a sharp spike on its shoulder. Around its torso, five pale, bony lines clutched its chest like fingers.

Staring down at the hollow before it, the being spoke. "**You have evaded me for quite some time. Were it not so irritating, I would commend you**."

"**W-what are you**?!" the hollow screeched, "**Why are you doing this**?!"

"**I hunt you because I must**," it answered simply, "**Make peace with yourself if you can**."

"**NOOOO**!!!" the dragon howled, forming a crimson cero blast in its mouth and lobbing it at its attacker.

Unconcerned, the demon caught the cero in its hand, crushing it into nothingness with little effort. Stepping forward and lifting the hollow by its skinny neck, the being snapped the dragon's windpipe, killing the hollow and dispersing it into hundreds of smaller fragments. These tiny pieces swirled around it for a few seconds before becoming absorbed into its thick skin.

Shivering slightly, the creature's armor glowed for a moment before melting into the dark brown skin beneath.

Craning his head skyward, Sado Yasutora ran a hand through his long hair as he surveyed the lonely, crescent moon of Hueco Mundo.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note**: This story was inspired by a picture by vinylgrave on Deviantart. I highly recommend you check it out, as it's a seriously cool depiction of Chad. Let me know what you think and I'll consider expanding this story.


End file.
